deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTC Scrappy/Death Battle Infinite History Mentors' Personal Rivals
Inspired by Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2's Infinite History DLC Saga's mentor involvement, I decided to make something similar to that in a hypothetical video game and storyline similar to Xenoverse 2 where all of the combatants from Death Battle can be fought and can also be your mentors. I originally planned on giving every combatant who has been on Death Battle special dialogues for every instance the mentors have spoke during that time, but that would not only take way too long to complete without help, but I am not the best when it comes to creative quotes. Instead, I will be pairing them up with their own personal rivals who can be fought during the final battle of the saga alongside the final boss. And I am excluding Goomba, Koopa, Justin, Rebecca, Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Smokey Bear, and McGruff the Crime Dog. If I put in more than one personal rival for any of the combatants, which one would appear, would be a random decision based on the computer. If anyone has any ideas, leave them in the comments below. Season 1 *Boba Fett - Han Solo *Samus Aran - Dark Samus *Akuma - Gouken/Ryu *Shang Tsung - Liu Kang *Rogue - Mystique *Wonder Woman - Ares/Cheetah *Mike Haggar - Abigal/Rolento/Sodom *Zangief - Blanka/Ken Masters *Leonardo - The Shredder *Donatello - The Shredder *Michelangelo - The Shredder *Raphael - The Shredder *Zitz - The Dark Queen *Yoshi - Kamek/Bowser *Riptor - TJ Combo/Black Orchid *Felicia - Pyron *Taokaka - Arakune *Kratos - Ares/Zeus *Spawn - The Violater/Malebolgia *Bomberman - Emperor Buggler *Dig Dug - Mr. Driller *Vegeta - Future Trunks/Frieza/Cell *Shadow the Hedgehog - Black Arms/Metal Sonic/Sonic *Mario - Bowser/Wario *Sonic the Hedgehog - Dr. Eggman/Shadow/Metal Sonic *Luke Skywalker - Darth Vader *Harry Potter - Lord Voldemort *Chun-Li - M. Bison *Mai Shiranui - Geese Howard *Starscream - Megatron *Rainbow Dash - Gilda/Lightning Dust *Master Chief - Tartarus *Doomguy - Cyberdemon *Dr. Eggman - Sonic *Dr. Wily - Mega Man *Princess Zelda - Ganondorf *Princess Peach - Bowser *Thor - Loki *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) - Shao Kahn *Link - Ganondorf *Cloud Strife - Sephiroth *Batman - The Joker/Deathstroke/Bane *Spider-Man - Green Goblin/Doctor Octopus/Venom *Pikachu - Lucario/Mewtwo *Blanka - Zangief/M. Bison *Goku - Vegeta/Frieza/Cell/Kid Buu *Superman - General Zod/Doomsday/Darkseid/Brainiac Season 2 *He-Man - Skeletor *Lion-O - Mumm-Ra *Shao Kahn - Lord Raiden/Liu Kang *M. Bison - Ryu/Chun-Li *Ryu Hayabusa - Dark Dragon/Doku *Strider Hiryu - Grandmaster Meio *Ivy Valentine - Cervantes/Nightmare *Black Orchid - Eyedol/Gargos *Fox McCloud - Wolf O'Donnel *Bucky O'Hare - KOMPLEX *The Terminator - T-1000/T-X *RoboCop - Robocop 2 *Luigi - King Boo/Bowser/Waluigi *Tails - Wendy Witchcraft/Dr. Eggman *Venusaur - Charizard *Blastoise - Venusaur *Charizard - Blastoise/Mewtwo *Fulgore - Black Orchid/TJ Combo/Jago *Sektor - Sub-Zero *Godzilla - King Ghidorah/Mechagodzilla/Destoroyah/SpaceGodzilla/Gigan *Gamera - Gyaos/Legion/Iris *Captain America - Red Skull *White Tigerzord - Goldar/Lord Zedd *Gundam Epyon - Trieze *Ryu - Akuma/M. Bison *Scorpion - Sub-Zero/Quan Chi *Deadpool - Doctor Kilbrew/Ajax *Deathstroke - Batman/Robin *Kirby - King Dedede/Meta Knight *Majin Buu - Kid Buu *Ragna the Bloodedge - Yuki Terumi/Hakumen *Sol Badguy - That Man *Gaara - Rasa *Toph Beifong - Azula *Guts - Griffith/Nosferatu Zodd *Nightmare - Segfried *Iron Man - Iron Monger/Whiplash/The Mandarin *Lex Luthor - Superman *Beast - Juggernaut *Goliath - David Xanatos *Solid Snake - Liquid Snake/Solidus Snake/Grey Fox *Sam Fisher - Tom Reed *Darth Vader - Luke Skywalker/Darth Sidious *Doctor Doom - Mr. Fantastic *Donkey Kong - King K. Rool *Knuckles the Echidna - Rouge *Wolverine - Sabertooth/Magneto *Raiden (Metal Gear) - Solidus Snake/Jetstream Sam/Senator Armstrong *Hercule Satan - Mercenary Tao/Majin Buu *Dan Hibiki - Sagat *Yang Xiao Long - Mercury Black *Tifa Lockhart - Sephiroth *Mega Man - Bass/Dr. Wily *Astro Boy - Peacekeeper *Green Arrow - Merlyn/Vertigo *Hawkeye - Bullseye *Agumon - Gabumon/Myotismon Season 3 *Dante - Vergil/Trish *Bayonetta - Lumen Sage/Jeanne *Bowser - Mario/Luigi *Ganondorf - Link/Princess Zelda *Ratchet & Clank - Doctor Nefarious *Jak & Daxter - Praxis *The Flash - Reverse-Flash/Captain Cold *Quicksilver - Magneto/Apocalypse *The Joker - Batman *Sweet Tooth - Calypso *Mewtwo - Deoxys/Genesect *The Meta - Agent Carolina/Agent Texas *Agent Carolina - The Meta/Agent Texas/Felix/Locus *Cammy White - M. Bison *Sonya Blade - Kano *Tracer - Widowmaker *The Scout - Merasmus *Ken Masters - Vega/M. Bison *Terry Bogard - Geese Howard *Amy Rose - Metal Sonic *Ramona Flowers - Roxie/Gideon *The Hulk - Abomination *Doomsday - Superman *Roronoa Zoro - Dracule Mihawk *Erza Scarlet - Jellal/Minerva *Pinkie Pie - Cheese Sandwich/Iron Will Season 4 *Lara Croft - Natla *Nathan Drake - Rafe *Scrooge McDuck - Flintheart Glomgold/Magical DeSpell *Shovel Knight - Black Knight/Spectre Knight/The Enchantress *Venom - Carnage/Spider-Man *Bane - Batman *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Goldar/Rita Repulsa *Voltron Lion Force - Emperor Zarkon *Natsu Dragneel - Zeref Dragneel *Portgas D. Ace - Blackbeard *Sub-Zero - Scorpion/Sektor/Quan Chi *Glacius - ARIA/Cinder *Android 18 - Krillin/Cell *Captain Marvel - The Hulk *Metal Sonic - Sonic *Zero - Sigma *Lucario - Mewtwo/Darkrai *Renamon - Impmon/Harpymon *Balrog - Dudley/Chun-Li *TJ Combo - Riptor/Fulgore *The Shredder - Leonardo/Splinter *Silver Samurai - Wolverine/Daredevil *Naruto Uzumaki - Madara/Sasuke *Ichigo Kurosaki - Sosuke Aizen/Kenpachi *Batman Beyond - Blight *Spider-Man 2099 - Venom 2099/Doctor Doom 2099 *Sephiroth - Cloud Strife *Vergil - Dante Season 5 *Black Panther - Kilmonger/Klaw *Raven - Deathstroke/Terra/Trigon *Twilight Sparkle - Nightmare Moon/Queen Chrysalis/Lord Tirek *Jotaro Kujo - Dio Brando *Kenshiro - Raoh *Crash Bandicoot - Crunch Bandicoot/Dr. Neo Cortex *Spyro the Dragon - Red/Malefor *Sora - Riku/Master Xehanort *Pit - Dark Pit *Leon S. Kennedy - Derek Simmons *Frank West - Falder *Doctor Strange - Baron Mordo/Dormammu *Doctor Fate - Wotan *Jin Kazama - Kazuya/Heihachi/Ogre *Samurai Jack - Aku *Afro Samurai - Justice *Carnage - Spider-Man/Venom *Lucy - Mariko *Optimus Prime - Megatron *RX-78-2 Gundam - Char *Nightwing - Tony Zucco/Joker/Two-Face *Daredevil - Bullseye/Kingpin *Ultron - Iron Man/Captain America/Ant-Man/Black Panther/Thor/Wonder Man *Sigma - Mega Man X/Zero/Axl *Master Roshi - King Piccolo/Master Shen *Jiraiya - Orochimaru/Pain *Thanos - Iron Man/Thor/Hulk/Captain America/Doctor Doom/Doctor Strange/Drax/Adam Warlock *Darkseid - Superman/Orion/Batman/Lex Luthor/Brainiac/Doomsday/Wonder Woman/Captain Marvel Season 6 *Aquaman - Black Manta/Ocean Master *Namor - Attuma/Tiger Shark *Mega Man X - Sigma/Vile *Mega Man Volnutt - Mega Man Juno/Sera *MegaMan.EXE - Bass.EXE/PharohMan.EXE/Lord Wily *Star Force Mega Man - Cepheus *Black Widow - Crimson Widow *Widowmaker - Tracer *Shazam -Black Adam *Wario - Mario/Syrup King/Shake King *King Dedede - Kirby/Nightmare *Ben Tennyson - Vilgax *Green Lantern - Sinestro/Atrocitus *Weiss Schnee - Vernal *Mitsuru Kirijo - Shuji Ikutsuki *Johnny Cage - Shao Kahn/Kano/Sektor/Shang Tsung *Captain Falcon - Black Shadow/Blood Falcon *Aang - Fire Lord Ozai *Edward Elric - Father *Ghost Rider - Mephisto *Lobo - Superman/Darkseid/Doomsday/Green Lantern *Dragonzord - Megazord/Tigerzord/Goldar/Scorpina *Mechagodzilla - Godzilla *Sasuke Uchiha - Itachi Uchiha *Hiei - Mukuro *Dracula - Richter Belmont/Simon Belmont/Trevor Belmont/Alucard *Mob - Toichiro Suzuki *Tatsumaki - Gyoro Gyoro *The Mask - Lobo/The Joker/Dorian Tyrell *Black Canary For One *Might Guy - Kisame Hoshigaki/Madara Uchiha/Kakashi Season 7 *Miles Morales - Kingpin/Prowler *Static - Ebon/Hotstreak *Black Canary - Black Siren *Sindel - Shang Tsung/Kitana/Quan Chi Category:Blog posts